Blog użytkownika:Kocia16/,,Kraina Lodu 2-Ciąg dalszy nastąpił'' co dalej wszystkich czeka?
Cześć wam! Już chyba od 2 miesięcy nic nie wstawiłam... O_o Matko dobrze, że niedługo wakacje xD Nie dość, że bym chciała przeczytać wszystkie wasze fanficki, no ale nie moge. Przeklinam rosyjski, gdyby nie ten przeze mnie znienawidzony język to bym pewnie nadążyła nawet ze wszystkimi ff... Ale co zrobie? Nic nie zrobie, trudno. Chciałam zrobić ilustracje do ff, ale zrezygnowałam może kiedy indziej się za to zabiore, niestety nie mam skanera a te obrazki ze zdjęć nawet jakbym zrobiła były by brzydkie... No cóż, ale nie ważne. Przydługie coś te moje rozmyślania :P Pozdrawiam wszystkich! A co do dedykacji to ten rozdział dedykuje mojej wspólniczce co do Frozen / Krainy Lodu 3, czyli: Sóweczce! Dobra na tyle wstępu, musiałam was porządnie znudzić no nie xD Kurde sie rozpisałam no to zaczynam, musze przestać tyle paplać, kurcze... Rozdział 19 ,, Powrót do domu...'' Było już całkiem ciemno. Anna siedziała tuż przy oknie w swoim pokoju. Zastanawiało ją gdzie się podziewa Elsa i ,,tych dwóch''. Z zamyślenia wyrwało ją pukanie... >Zamek, Komnata Anny< Anna: Prosze...-Mówiąc to odwruciła się w stronę dżwii. Kristoff: Hej... Elsa, ten idiota oraz Leon jeszcze nie wrócili? Anna: Nie, troche to dziwne... Dla Elsy, Puszek to żadne wyzwanie... Boje się, że mogli natrafić na wilki czy coś w tym stylu...-Mówiła to wszystko takim smętnym tonem, Kristoffa to nieco zaniepokoiło bo widział, że Anna się martwi... Kristoff: Nie przejmuj się zobaczysz, wrócą jeszcze dziś albo jutro rano...-Spróbował jakoś pocieszyć narzeczoną. Anna: Nie musisz mnie pocieszać wiesz? Kristoff: Eee.. Aha.. he he... Jak chcesz. Może pujdziesz już spać, jest późno? Anna: A wiesz... W sumie masz racje, może jak się prześpie będzie mi lżej,a jak Elsa do rana nie wróci musze dalej zająć się przygotowaniami na bal na powitanie jesieni...-Wstała z krzesła i mocno przytuliła Kristoffa: A wiesz, że moja kuzynka i Elsy ma przyjechać... Nie pamiętam nawet czy ją kiedyś widziałam... Kristoff: Ta z Corony pewnie? A z resztą ty się lepiej już kładź spać bo się jeszcze skleimy...-Powiedział żartobliwie, przytulił ją do siebie i popatrzył jej w oczy uśmiechając się do niej. Anna: To miłych snów.-Uśmiechnęła się do niego i pocałowała go w policzek... W tej samej chwili... Sanie jechały pędem, Elsa wpatrywała się w Hansa, teraz siedziała obok niego. Hans tym czasem starał się nie okazywać, że zaraz zamarźnie. Było zimno i ciemno. Leon i Safira siedzieli z przodu, Safira od czasu do czasu spoglądała do tyłu na Hansa i Elsę, a Leo skupiony był na tym by sanie nie zwalniały, choć koń z Arendellskich stajni uciekł, tuż po tym jak reszta znalazła Else, to Gustaw i tak był dość silny by ciągnąć nawet dwa razy większe sanie więc jechali dość szybko. W końcu sanie przekroczyły granice mórów Arendell i wjechały do miasta... CDN... Wiem że krutki rozdział, ale lepsze to niż nic... potem się więcej zadzieje... czekam na komenty :D Przy pisaniu tego słuchałam sobie: Linf-X club(my own club like winx club) Obrazki w tym takie sobie, ale muzyka bomba! No to: Miłego dnia... Niech moc będzie z wami! ;) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach